The Ed of Time and Space
by Guy With Animaniacs Addiction
Summary: After a year, Cyrus finally rises again to take over time and space...but not just in the Pokeverse. Now, six tweens from different dimensions must stop Cyrus from succeeding by going to each and every dimension they can. Will Cyrus reign supreme, or will the tweens? Trust me, the ending will be unpredictable... Rated T for language! Tri-crossover with Pepper Ann. :P
1. The Worst Day Edder

NOTE: This is a remake of a fanfic I did in the past called "This Is Ed That!" that I was surprisingly satisfied with. Certainly better than the other crap on that account. Not to mention it was an inch away from 1k words. Also, do I even need to explain the rating? Well, yeah, Eddy goes crazy during this chapter. So, yeah, have fun.

Chapter 1:

The Worst Day Edder

It was a peaceful 1999 Saturday morning in a small town named Peach Creek, located in the state of New Jersey. Right now, let's focus on three guys that live there, called the Eds, who are scammers that use the money they earned to get giant jawbreakers.

Eddy, the shortest and greediest of the group, had a dream of his scam to be used when he woke up. His plan...was a fake charity! All they had to do was say it was for a cause and VOILA! JAWBREAKERS GALORE!

Eddward (or Edd, for short), the smartest and weakest of the group, was almost always against these scams, but this time, what could possibly go wrong? All they had to do was ASK for quarters; they might as well have just STOLEN jawbreakers.

Then there was, Ed, the strongest, yet dumbest of the group. Let's focus on him for a while. Anyway, Ed was dreaming of himself riding on a mechanical pony ride you would see at the mall or at the entrance of a Toys R Us. His dream was all white, just like that episode of Spongebob, because he was too dumb to think of something original. Fortunately, his friends at Cartoon Network barely ridiculed him, as there are worse characters.

However, little did he know that he was the first to see the visions. Everything Ed saw instantly turned black, then Ed's mechanical pony melted into the darkness, then Ed himself sunk into it. Ed started falling into an endless abyss.

"Eddy! Double D! Where are you!?," Ed yelped.

Then, Ed suddenly asked, "**CYRUS**, where are you?"

Ed then covered his mouth, and then asked himself, "What just happened? OH NO! I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH A WRECKING BALL!"

It was the first time he had common sense since...IT'S A MILEY CYRUS JOKE, WHADDYA EXPECT!?

Then, a mysterious voice whispered, "You have done well, and now that I can find you, you can submit to me, and to my darkness."

A small purple ghost that looked like it came straight from a Game Boy started heading for Ed ever so slowly. That ghost then morphed into a dark purple ghost with a giant head shaped like a head with spiky hair. "Who are you!?" Ed asked loudly. The ghost said, "You will find out soon." He then grabbed Ed, who soon started to melt. "Ahhh! I'm melting!" Ed exclaimed.

Ed abruptly woke up, afraid that he was really melting. Fortunately, he wasn't, but being Ed, he was still scared, and guess who he's going to meet now! Obviously, he ran to Eddy's house to go and explain.

"EDDY!" Ed exclaimed.

"ACK! What is it, Monobrow, Pepper Ann isn't even on, yet!"

"Eddy, I had a nightmare!" Ed explained,

"There was this mechanical pony, BUT IT MELTED! WHY!?"

"You woke me up before 6:30 in the morning to tell me that a pony melted? Ed, you took away about 30 seconds of my sleep, which means less time to watch Saturday morning cartoons! The only thing that would be worse is if they replaced it all with educational live-action crap!" Eddy yelled, being big on Disney's One Saturday Morning, even if he was a Cartoon Cartoon.

"Oh, and a purple ghost came and melted me. BUT WHAT ABOUT THE PONY EDDY!?" Ed stupidly remarked.

"Really!? I had the exact same dream, except I was counting quarters and making out with Spinelli." Eddy replied.

Then, suddenly, Edd was bursting through Eddy's door, looking scared and energized.

"EDDY, I HAD THE STRANGEST-"

Eddy then replied to the wise guy before he even said a word,

"Yeah, yeah, random thing happens,nightmare of ghost, melting to darkness. I had that stupid crap, too. By the way, what were you doing in that dream, anyway?"

"I used science to destroy the Nickelodeon of 2014! It had THE WORST THINGS a guy could ever see! Also, I suddenly had the urge to kiss some anime girl named...Sasha, I think?"

"Well...okay, since Monobrow here woke me up, we might as well set up that charity bin before Pepper Ann comes on!"

"Oh yes, let's start, indeed! By the way, I'm more of Kids WB kid, so I usually watch Pokemon at the subsequent timeslot."

"Heck yeah! Who doesn't!? Stupid 101 Dalmatians is in that timeslot, anyway, so I switch to the WB11 to see some battles myself."

Yep, both Edd and Eddy are Poke-freaks! Don't worry, this'll come up later. Why do you think you're reading this, anyway?

Anyway, Eddy was satisfied that his weak friend finally had confidence in one of his scams, considering that most of them rely on his inventions. But a charity scam couldn't go wrong. Heck, if it was successful enough, they might actually give some to charity.  
>Unfortunately, the first one to come, was the first to refuse.<p>

"Hey, dorks! Nice scam ya got there!"

"ACK! It's Kevin! Please, just give us quarters so I can go home!" Eddy complained

"So, dorks, what scam is it this time?" Kevin scoffed

"Simple, you give us quarters, and we give all of it to charity." Eddy explained.

"Tch! Yeah, right!" Kevin opposed.

Obviously, Eddy's scam was failing, so for once, he actually had to be honest.

"Okay, okay, I'll admit it! Three of the quarters go to us, but we'll honestly give the rest to charity!" Eddy admitted.

"Sure, and you'll love the Kankers forever!" Kevin teased.

And then, the worst had occurred. After that comment, Kevin proceeded to wreck the charity stand. All that was left of it was a bunch of broken wood and a cracked plastic bin.

Eddy was too late; such a simple scam was ruined by Kevin, once again

"Uhhh, Eddy, don't you want to watch Pepper Ann with a nice cold bowl of Captain Crunch, and some buttered toast?" Edd asked, attempting to calm Eddy down.

But, Eddy was so angry, that not even the tempting thought of Pepper Ann flashing her own gym class could distract him. Eddy wanted to take a stand, once and for all.

"All right you freaking asshole! I wanted to finally take ONE lick of a stupid jawbreaker, and you already ruined the easiest chance in my whole LIFE! I try to be honest, I try to lighten up a bit, I try to be just a little OOC, but you just had to ruin my chance!" Eddy yelled.

"Come on, hopefully, we at least have time to watch Pokemon, if stupid Kevin made us miss Pepper Ann." Eddy commanded

"Wait, did you just say you wanted to watch Pokemon?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, what's it to ya, asshole?" Eddy responded.

"Well, then I have a suggestion for you." Kevin teased

"To get lost?" Eddy asked.

"No, I am suggesting you go to the Pokemon World Championship." Kevin stated.

"What's that about?" Edd asked.

"It's some convention where they do stuff with the anime, the cards, and they do a tournament with the games. Do YOU have the games?"

"Yep! Well, Double D doesn't either of the two games, but I have all 151 in my game, and I have trained 6 of my Pokemon to level 100. Do ya think I have the game!?"

"Then this convention is for you! Too bad it's in Tokyo!" Kevin remarked

"Tokyo!? We'll never make it there, Eddy!" Edd complained.

There goes Edd's confidence.

"Not if your confidence has anything to say about it. When is that convention, anyway?" Eddy replied

"Tommorow." Kevin stated.

"Whatever! Double D, please, do this for us. It's our chance to show that we're not the dweebs the kids make us out to be." Eddy pep-talked.

"Well, I would, considering I have Pokemon Green, with all 151 Pokemon, with no injuries going through Lavender Town whatsoever!" Edd boasted.

"Is that what you meant by 'I don't have either of the two games'?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point! Our only hope is if we use that roller coaster we made for Plank, which I know would work, because it launched us to the Osaka that time." Edd stated.

* * *

><p>"And it's not!" Edd yelled.<p>

The roller coaster that they built was gone, considering that Ed's teeth destroyed most of the track.

"Well, it's...8:30! AAAAAAAACK! There goes Recess!" Eddy shouted.

"Buttered toast!" Ed just yelled.

They all sighed (except for Ed), and walked away in sadness, knowing that all they would be able to watch would be The Bugs and Tweety Show.

"Oh, dorks!" Kevin called.

They turned around to find-

"The roller coaster! It's back!" Edd and Eddy both shouted.

They found Kevin leaning on the the launcher, cart and everything set up.

"It's ready, fools." Kevin teased, this time with a deeper voice.

"Fools? What happened to 'dorks'?" Edd asked.

"Do ya really have to ask that?" Eddy asked.

And so, the Eds ran onto the cart, which was surprisingly well-made. They plopped themselves down in excitement.

"This is great, we get to battle with our Pokemon with our games!" Edd remarked.

"Wait a minute. ACK! THE GAMES! WE DON'T HAVE THEM! Eddy yelled.

Kevin then started to get more mysterious than usual, having an even deeper voice, laughing.

"Guess what, idiots. There is no tournament."

"What!?" Eddy and Edd both shouted.

"Hey, what am I doing over there!?"

"Huh!?"

Well, well. It turned out that there's another Kevin.

"But who's the real one!?" Ed asked.

"Gee, I don't know, THE ONE THAT SOUNDS LIKE KEVIN!?" Eddy replied.

"You fool! Do not interfere with my plans!" the fake Kevin boasted.

"Plans? Who are you!?" Eddy asked.

"You will-"

After those two words, the fake Kevin started to melt.

"-find out-"

A figure with spiky hair started to emerge from what used to be the fake Kevin.

"Eddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Those are the same words he said in my dream."

"Which means..."

"GOOD LORD! YOU'RE CYRUS!"

"-soon."

Then, out of nowhere, the cart was launched into the air. The Eds were almost gone. Then, of course, everything surrounding the Eds turned to black. Then...

"EDDY, I'M FADING AWAY!"

"ME TOO!"

"EXTREME CLOSE-UP!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And so, the Eds disappeared, but for a few seconds, they still had consciousness. During those few seconds, all they heard was:

"Time...space...soon, all of it will be mine."

* * *

><p>AN: Man, SOME differences. Anyway, yes, this will be a tri-crossover. In fact, next chapter...


	2. Not Another Tri-Crossover

A/N: I'm going to start using POVs in this chapter, because I think fanfics are better through the character's eyes. Anyway, without further ado...

Chapter 2:

Not Another Tri-Crossover

Okay, let's focus on another world, now, because this fanfic doesn't have enough changes, already.

Anyway, in this world, there is a town that goes by the name of Hazelnut, with a population of 15k. Not bad if I say so myself, that's usually the population of a city. But out of all of those 15,000 people, only 3 7th graders would be affected that faithful day in 1998.

First, we have Milo, who's the only boy of the three. He's a hardcore gamer, being the champion of some Asteroids-esque game called Crunch Pod for 3 years in a row (until one of his best friends beat him by accident). In fact, once, he nearly destroyed the city by taking one of the machines. He's also a real artist, designing the cover of his own school's yearbook cover.

Next, we have Nicky Little. Yeah, I don't really know much about her, except that she also helped with major school art, designing the statue shown at her school. Also, while she is the most sensitive of the three, she can be a fierce being if you mess with her. Remember that incident with Crunch Pod I mentioned last paragraph. Boy, was she mad!

Finally, there's another group, who is the unofficial leader of the trio, and probably the coolest of the group. She has an imagination bigger than Homer Simpson's stomach, and tolerance for boredom smaller than Mickey Rooney. She has been known to win chess games against geeks, reduce in age, order vast amounts of food (surprise, surprise) over a video game, and to be accused of stealing a statue (and smuggling explosives...by her principal). She's too cool to be in the 7th grade, or even to be her age, despite wanting to stay her age.

Her name is Pepper Ann Pearson.

XXXX (By the way, never use asterisks to break up events. I have proven that they are not visible on in the last chapter)

Pepper Ann's POV

Monday, September 28, 1998, 6AM

"Hello, Hazelnut! This is KCNB 125.31 right back atch'a!"

As soon as I heard those words, my eyes started to creak open, with no excitement at all. It's Monday, what's so significant about _Monday_!?

"Now before we get to our normal talk, I would LOVE to announce that today is THE big day, folks!"

Wait a minute. OH MY GOSH! HOW COULD I FORGET _THE BIG DAY!?_

"Yup, that's right, folks! Today, Pokémon Red and Blue are releasing, and Brain Dead just so happens to be giving away free copies to everyone that goes to Brain Dead today! No limited times or lucky visitors, it's as simple as going inside! You might as well STEAL the copies."

Oh, yes! The two games are coming out today! I've been hyping this up since the day I heard rumors about a monster collecting game that has been released in Japan. I was so hyped, I nearly blew the money we were about to use to see Toy Story just to buy it. And after nearly 3 years of waiting, IT'S FINALLY HERE! I also can't wait for Duke Nukem Forever to come out. I think it's going to come out soon, and it's going to be good. Hey, I somehow sense doubt. Oh well, time to leave.

"Whoops, looks like-

"ACK! THEY'RE ALREADY OUT OF COPIES!?"

"Duke Nukem Forever is being delayed! More on that later!"

Upon hearing those words, I sighed a weird mixture of relief and disappointment. I rushed down the stairs, and within seconds, I-

"Why if it isn't my Peppie Schmepie!"

Dang it! Seen!

"So, I see that you're trying to get that new Pokémon game?"

"How did you know? And most importantly, how did you pronounce it correctly?"

"Trust me, I've been hyping this up longer than you have. Remember that trip to Japan?"

"Yeah. Let me guess, you played the originals?

"Yes! I couldn't stop playing that game! It was so addicting, and I even experienced Lavender Town unscathed!"

"Mom, it was too high-pitched for your ears."

"It was, those high notes sounded more annoying than Elmyra!"

...Okay, so Mom played Pokémon. No problem. It's not like she's the ultimate fan.

"I also saw an episode of the cartoon that gave people seizures! But I didn't feel anything. I mean, my eyes got a little blurry, but that's about it."

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING, LET'S GO!"

And so, we rushed into the car as fast as possible before school started for me (it started at 8, while Brain Dead opens at 6:17 AM). Of course, Mom went a little over the speed limit this time, but nobody, AND MEAN NOBODY, _NOT EVEN THE POLICE_, noticed. And I see why, this is a big day that even the teachers of Hazelnut Middle School have been hyping. However, I noticed something very strange. We barely saw anyone on the road, which explains my previous statement. I mean, when _Rise of the Robots_ came, the streets were packed. They were also packed the next day, when everyone was returning that games. School was closed that day...school was nearly burnt down that day. Then, when we finally got there, we saw the owner of the arcade talking to a bunch of kids.

"Sorry, children, but Nintendo forgot to ship copies today, but promised a shipment tomorrow."

...Are you kidding me? All that hyping for three days, and all we got was nothing the day it finally came? Time to stand up. I got out of the car as soon as we parked, and-

"Alright, look here. I waited a good 3 years for these two games, and I'm gonna get them, YOUR HEAR!?"

"I agree, Peppie! I _know _you have copies inside that building, sir!"

"What do you mean!? We have plenty of copies!"

"Huh? Didn't we just hear that you were all out of-"

"What do you mean!? We have plenty of copies!"

"Er, didn't you JUST say that phrase, exactly the same way, as if you're a recording?"

Then, the sudden change of voice occurred, at the asterisk.

"What do you mean!? *I am a real person!"

"...This is getting weird."

"What do you mean!? We have plenty of copies!"

"Okay, I'm leaving now."

"So am I."

"What do you mean! We have-"

"Plenty of copies! Bla bla bla!"

"*What? Aren't you going to take your copy?"

"Uh...I guess?"

"*Excellent, my dear child, please enjoy this media of entertainment on your liquid crystal display machine you call a...Game Boy."

"Okay, seriously! You are just weird, I'm not taking-

"Hey, Pepper Ann!"

Oh look, it's Milo and Nicky.

"So, I heard the owner is all out of copies?" Nicky asked.

"What do you-"

"HE'S NOT REAL!"

"Huh? What do you mean, Pepper Ann?" Milo asked.

"To everyone else, he said that he's all out, but gave one to me, and uses the same phrases, and speaks the EXACT same way. It's like he's some bad guy that wants to rule all of time and space!"

"What? That's ridiculous, Pepper Ann." Nicky implied.

"*Yes, that is ridiculous, indeed, Chosen One."

"WHAT!? CHOSEN ONE!?"

"*Damn it, you figured out my plans, Chosen Three! I will make sure you never stop me from taking over the time-space continuum!"

"Oh, crap, Milo, we're in those kind of clichéd 'Chosen One' stories, except we're three of them!" I guessed.

"Mwah ha ha ha ha ha!"

The mysterious guy's disguise melted, like it was some cheap ice cream cone from Hell, in more ways than one. The villain himself slowly emerged from the goo, with a Game Boy in hand, with a copy of Pokémon Green inside.

"Get ready to enter the year 2014, which is where you'll be staying forever, as a demonstration of my time-space powers!"

"Your plan isn't going anywhere, you pale skinned old man!"

"I am 28 years old, you incompetent lady, who is obviously _at least _40 years old."

"Oh, that does it! You're going to Hackensack!"

(A/N: Get it? Hackensack is gloomy? Don't be insulted, you'll probably agree)

"No I'm not."

The mysterious guy trapped my mother in a black force field that prevented her from taking him to Detroit.

(A/N: I watch too much Earthworm Jim, or I would if NBC would allow those episodes to be on YouTube)

"Now, you're all going into the world of Pokémon"

"Oh, cool! He doesn't seem so evil!" Milo cheered.

"Except that within weeks of you getting there, you'll _all_ be under _my _rule!"

"I stand corrected."

"Now be gone, pests!"

He held up the Game Boy, which now had a three-dimensional swirl over the screen. We started to feel a little force pulling us towards the swirl. Eventually, we were all in the air, hesitating to go inside the portal, but by that time, we were too late. The swirl pulled us in in the blink of an eye, and before we knew it, all we saw was darkness. A force continued to pull us the opposite direction we wanted to go, as we started to give up on escaping. We started to give up on hope. On life. We then started to realize that we were overreacting. But we all were wondering one thing.

"Who are you!? I wanna know right now, and I wanna kick your ass!"

Big mistake.

"You will-"

"Wait, what's happening to me? Help! HELP!"

Nicky disappeared within a matter of seconds. I regretted asking that question and flicked myself in the ear.

"-find out-"

"Oh no! Pepper Ann, DO SOMETHING!"

Milo also disappeared. I knew I was next, but at least I would be with my friends...right?

"-soon."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

A/N: Neat second chapter that took me two hours to write, huh guys? Anyway, two things. One, yes, there will be an introduction with Ash and his pals, but it will be significantly different, as he is already in his world, and it takes place in present time. The fourth chapter is when they all meet. Two, I _might _be posting and Ed, Edd, n Eddy/Attack on Titan/Animaniacs fanfic that I never finished, and never will be finished. Because of this, once it's uploaded, it will be open for revamping and finishing, just make sure to give me credit. Anyway, bye.


	3. Gotta Rule Em' All

A/N: What do I have to say? Well, for one thing, I've decided not to use POVs, so that's out of the question. In addition, there will be more franchises that will be featured in this fanfic later on, as a result of Cyrus' deeds, but they won't play huge part in this story. TOTALLY OBVIOUS HINT: One of the franchises is Attack on Titan. Other shows and franchises include, but are not limited to, The Devil is a Part-Timer, Adventure Time, Darkwing Duck, Disney's Recess, and if I get to it, Gargoyles. This is gonna be a weird one, folks. Anyway, without further ado, here's-

Chapter 3:

Gotta Rule Em' All

* * *

><p>"This is the one-year anniversary of <em>who <em>being defeated?"

"Well, duh, Cyrus. You know, the one that tried to be the next Arceus?"

"Oh yeah!"

Right now, Ash is recovering from his Unova journey. Now, this is obviously non-canon, I mean, Pepper Ann in Pokemon? Yeah... Anyway, he isn't in Kalos, yet, so right now, he's with his mother at his home at Kanto, celebrating the defeat of Cyrus.

"Pika-pik!

Oh, and who could ever forget Pikachu? He helped Ash defeat Cyrus, as well! The world of Pokemon would be doomed if he wasn't there!

"Really? That's funny, because Professor Oak called me a few minutes ago. He wants to see you."

"Oak? Uh, what does he want?"

"Pi?"

"He didn't say, but he said it was urgent!"

"URGENT!? I gotta go, Mom!"

"Pikachu!"

"Bye, Ash!"

Little did Ash know was that Professor Oak really didn't need anything. Cyrus did, though...

* * *

><p>"Ah, yes. My ultimate plan is on the brink of success."<p>

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU AREN'T HUMAN ANYMORE!"

Cyrus has invaded Oak's lab, and as you can see, Oak is helpless, being tied up and all.

"Oh, don't worry, Oak. I only got tweens from other dimensions without Pokemon!"

"What!?"

"That's right! This time, I have an even better plan! Now that I know I can reach other dimensions, I know that I can rule over them! Your world isn't the only one that's going down, Oak."

"You vile fiend! You won't get away with this!"

"Trust me, I already have! Kiss your life goodbye, Oak!"

"Well, where ARE these tweens?"

"...GOD DAMN IT, JUPITER! COME HERE!"

Uh oh. Someone messed up bad.

"Uh, yes, boss?"

"I told you to set the portal's direction to _this room_!"

"But of course, boss! Well, I might've thought that if they were spread throughout the Kalos region, then that stupid Ash would NEVER find them!"

"Actually, Jupiter, that is _wonderful!_ That dumb boy would've freed them if they were here! Now they don't even have a clue! All we have to do is track them down, and my plan will succeed!"

"KALOS!? YOU SENT THEM TO THE ONLY REGION ASH HASN'T HEARD OF!?"

"Tsk tsk tsk. There are many more regions out there. That time traveling probably went to your head, Oak."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Pika!"

"Oh, there's them now! Time to put everything into execution!"

Cyrus then proceeded to move his hands in a wavy fashion, as if channeling magic. He then threw his hands up, and darkness swirled around him and engulfed him in the blink of an eye. It took the shape of Professor Oak, and unlike Ditto clones, every single feature was there. Hell, the darkness even copied Oak's genetics.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"C'mon, Professor! You said it was urgent!"

"Pik-pik!"

"Hold on a minute, Ash!"

"Uh, that sounded deep."

Cyrus then decided to take extra time to copy Oak's vocal cords, as well. He didn't want to create suspision, like with that girl. He was in a rush, so unlike with those three boys, he didn't copy any vocal cords.

Then, finally, the transformation was complete. Cyrus was an exact clone of Professor Oak, now. Cy-er, the fake Oak then decided to throw Oak into a closet. Yeah, I'm still calling him Cyrus.

"Come in, Ash!"

WHAM!

"Professor Oak, what is it!? I know it's urgent, just please tell me!"

"Chu-chu-ka!"

"Urgent!? That must've been a fake call by that no-good Cyrus! Why do you think I made you wait?"

"Oh, what a relief!"

"Pi."

"However, why don't you stay a while? We could talk about your journey."

In reality, Cyrus wanted to see if Ash could cough up some useful information. Such as-

"So, Ash, are you planning to go to the Kalos region soon?"

"Well, no. I feel like I sorta neglected my mom over the journey. I really wanna make it up to her."

"That's good, because Cyrus is at it again."

"WHAT!?"

"Now, don't worry, Ash, he-"

"Oak, I knew it! You wanted to send me to the Kalos region!"

"What? No! He's gone mad, he could barely come up with-"

"Look, I'll see you when Cyrus goes down, okay? I gotta tell my-"

As Ash was heading for the door, which was open the whole time, it closed at the last second, and the lights went off.

"You will not spoil my plans, Ketchum!"

"Huh? Wait a minute, are you-"

The fake Oak started to melt to dark slime, evrntually turning to liquid, which Cyrus emerged from.

"*evil laughing* Well, well. Looks like I made a tiny mistake. Good thing I had back up."

"Pika!"

"ASH!"

"Huh?"

The closet door suddenly opened, with a still tied-up Oak falling from the room.

"Defeat him! A Pokemon battle will-"

"Oh, enough with those stupid battles! They're nothing but tools! They're the reason my plan failed in the first place! Now, it's going to get physical!"

"In that case, PIKACHU, THUNDERBOLT HIM TO DEATH!"

"Pika-pi!"

This time, Ash nor Pikachu had no reluctance in killing Cyrus. Ash knew that a Thunderbolt would finish Cyrus off before you could _say _Thunderbolt.

"PIIIIIIII-KAAAAAA-CHU-"

However, Cyrus used his new dark powers to capture Pikachu in a force field of darkness.

"Oh, looks like you didn't think that through!"

"Why you-"

Cyrus did the same for Ash, as well."

"What the? HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"Oh, that's not all!"

Cyrus then pointed his hand at Pikachu, which caused a dark beam to connect the two. After a few seconds, the bean was sucked into Cyrus' palm.

"Now, I can do this!"

Cyrus threw his hands in the air, and Ash then saw sparks in Cyrus' palms. Little did he know was that the joke was on him, for the Thunderbolt shocked them.

ZAP!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHA!"

As Cyrus laughed, all Ash could see was flashing colors. Eventually, thr colors started to fade to white, and slowly to black. He was done. Dead...or was he?

* * *

><p><em>Why me?<em>

_Can't you see?_

_I'm stuck somewhere, and I don't know where._

_I'm lost. I don't know where to go._

_I'm not even sure if I know who I am._

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
